


Aqui não é meu lar sem você

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Vulcan Kisses, post-The Motion Picture
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ameaça foi combatida e Spock está de volta, agora Kirk espera que seus sentimentos sejam finalmente retribuídos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aqui não é meu lar sem você

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [This isn't my home without you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967536) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



A Terra fora salva novamente por eles, a Enterprise voava novamente, a família que ali se formou estava de volta ao lar. Era mais do que Kirk ousaria pedir, mas recebera muito mais do que isso. Spock estava de volta e tudo o que aconteceu durante essa aventura lhe dava esperanças de que as coisas pudessem ser como antes. Ou deveria dizer diferentes? Nem mesmo ele sabia o que queria, não além da vaga e primal necessidade de ter Spock ao seu lado.

 

Foi só quando voltou à ponte de comando sem seu primeiro oficial que percebeu que a Enterprise não era o lar que havia se tornado se não estivessem juntos. Quantas vezes se repreendeu por ter sido ganancioso e desejado mais do que o outro podia ofertar? Confrontou-o cedo demais com sentimentos que não estavam prontos para enfrentar, foi por sua culpa que Spock partiu decidido a estripar todo e qualquer sentimento e se tornar um ser de pura lógica, o computador que tantos o acusavam de ser. Mas agora...

 

Alguma coisa estava diferente. V’ger fez com que Spock percebesse a importância dos sentimentos, ou ao menos que havia algo além de pura lógica a ser considerado. “Esse simples sentimento.” Foi nesse momento que Kirk teve certeza de que Spock agora podia lhe dar a resposta que lhe negou há tanto tempo. A pergunta não verbalizada em seus olhos foi respondida com um aceno. Vulcanos não encaram o toque entre mãos de modo superficial, mas naquele momento ambos precisavam de contato. Teria beijado os dedos tão familiares se Bones não estivesse ali, mas na presença do amigo ousou apenas acaricia-los discretamente na forma de um beijo vulcano velado. Era um gesto de amor e ambos sabiam disso. Amor. Era difícil para ele pensar nesse termo, passou tempo demais usando a palavra “amizade”. Mas não eram noções tão diferentes, há amor entre amigos e amizade entre amantes. Uma eternidade parecia ter se passado desde que essa tradição entre eles começou. “Jim, quando sinto amizade com relação a você, eu sinto vergonha.” Quão estranha soava a frase, quão mais natural e verdadeira soaria se a palavra “amizade” fosse substituída por “amor”. Foi só depois que a ameaça tinha passado que percebeu o que essas palavras significavam, mas então já era tarde demais e Spock já havia voltado a isolar seus sentimentos. Será que o próprio Spock havia percebido o real sentido de suas palavras? Talvez na época realmente acreditasse no que havia dito, mesmo tendo demonstrado amizade em diversas ocasiões sem qualquer indício de vergonha. O que teria acontecido se tivesse podido aproveitar aquela oportunidade? Talvez então não tivessem passado a melhor parte da próxima década dançando ao redor de seus sentimentos. E agora não sabia o que iria acontecer entre eles. Spock ainda estava descobrindo o valor de se entregar ao que sentia, não podia exigir nada dele no momento.

 

Estava sozinho em seus aposentos, sentado em frente a um conjunto de xadrez 3D. Gostaria de convidar Spock para uma partida, mas temia que a relação que reconquistavam fosse frágil demais. Estava dominado por esse dilema quando ouviu o alerta de que alguém estava à porta. Abriu-a para encontrar Spock parado a sua frente, e abriu um largo sorriso.

 

– Spock. – disse ainda mantendo o sorriso e gesticulando para que entrasse.

 

Seu convite foi aceito, mas Spock só andou até metade do quarto antes de parar com certo desconforto. Encararam-se embaraçados por longos momentos, nenhum dos dois sabia como começar. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade em silêncio, Kirk resolveu se sentar no pequeno sofá e indicar o lugar ao seu lado. Novamente, pensou em oferecer uma partida de xadrez, mas estaria apenas atrasando o inevitável.

 

Spock sentou-se na extremidade esquerda do sofá, mantendo a maior distância possível entre eles. Sendo o móvel tão pequeno, seus joelhos estavam quase se tocando, mas ainda assim não era um sinal encorajador.

 

– Jim, eu... – começou um pouco hesitante. – Eu sempre acreditei que a ciência e a lógica me trariam todas as respostas, mas recentemente essa crença foi posta em dúvida. Talvez as minhas respostas estejam em outro lugar. Sinto muito por ter partido depois do que aconteceu, mas naquele momento foi o que precisava fazer.

 

Kirk se inclinou para frente, diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre os dois, e ousou pousar uma mão sobre o joelho do outro. Era maravilhoso ver como Spock estava novamente confortável com o contato físico entre eles, como sempre esteve antes.

 

– Só o que importa é que você voltou, a Enterprise não parecia um lar sem você nela. – e ao ver a expressão de Spock, prevendo o que iria dizer, sorriu e completou. – Eu sei que não é lógico, mas é assim porque eu amo você.

 

Ficou tão surpreso quanto Spock com o final da frase, as palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca antes mesmo que o pensamento pudesse se verbalizar, mas não eram por isso menos verdadeiras. Tentativamente, ofereceu os dois primeiros dedos da mão direita em um gesto que conhecia bem, mas jamais havia tentado de forma tão aberta.

 

Era um grande risco, talvez grande demais, mas a potencial recompensa era tentadora demais para permitir prudência. Contudo, aprendera algo com seus erros. Da outra vez o assustara com um beijo humano, então esperava que a ação mais familiar pudesse alterar a resposta.

 

Spock olhava para ele como se o capitão tivesse acabado de se despir em sua frente, tamanha era sua surpresa. Seus dedos já haviam se tocado diversas vezes, mas isso era diferente. Isso significava algo totalmente diferente. Era um grande passo, e sua resposta iria determinar o curso dos próximos anos de seu relacionamento. Um pouco hesitante, aproximou lentamente dois dedos dos de Kirk, sem contudo os tocar. O mesmo Spock que abertamente demonstrou sua afeição na enfermaria agora parecia não saber o que fazer. O peso simbólico do gesto estava sobre seus ombros, assim como os anos de repressão auto imposta.

 

Então, Kirk resolveu ir ao encontro dele, pousando seus dedos suavemente sobre os do vulcano. Não vendo nenhum sinal de recuo, continuou com a carícia, passando as digitais por toda a extensão dos dedos, demorando-se nas costas da mão, com pequenos movimentos circulares. Concentrou-se o máximo que podia em transmitir afeição, sabendo que sentimentos evidentes seriam mais facilmente lidos. Nesse momento, odiava o fato de não ser de uma raça telepática e de sua capacidade telepática ser baixa até mesmo para os padrões humanos. Sentia o que já havia sentido diversas vezes antes, que sempre faltaria algo que não poderia oferecer a Spock. Mas se Sarek e Amanda conseguiam fazer isso funcionar, certamente também poderiam. Em algum momento, Spock havia fechado os olhos, e agora partia os lábios levemente. Vê-lo tão entregue era estranhamente erótico, mas Kirk reprimiu esse pensamento antes que pudesse ser lido, era cedo demais para isso.

 

Finalmente, Spock parou seus movimentos com a outra mão, mas não quebrou o contato. Havia algo indecifrável em seus olhos, e não pela primeira vez, Kirk desejou ser capaz de ler nas expressões de Spock mais do que conseguia.

 

– Como humano, isso não significa nada para você. – afirmou Spock com um tom levemente acusatório.

 

– Não, como humano isso não significa nada para mim. – confessou mantendo contato visual. – Mas significa algo para você, então significa algo para mim. – moveu o indicador esquerdo, tapando os lábios de Spock com ele. – E não adianta dizer que isso é ilógico, é o que eu sinto.

 

Spock moveu a mão que ainda segurava o pulso de Kirk para a outra, depositando um suave beijo no dígito antes de movê-lo. Ainda sem quebrar o beijo na mão direita, moveu a esquerda, acariciando gentilmente os cabelos de Kirk. Após um momento para reunir coragem ou talvez desistir do que restava de seu controle, puxou-o para junto de si e encontrou seus lábios em um beijo que era pouco mais do que um roçar.

 

O contato foi suave a princípio, mas pegou Kirk de surpresa. Depois de um momento, entregou-se à sensação. Foi só então que lhe ocorreu que Spock não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Poucas vezes viu Spock beijar alguém, e em todas foi pouco mais do que um toque de lábios, como esta. Também usou sua mão livre para tentar puxá-lo para mais perto, ainda que não fosse possível. Delicadamente deslizou sua língua sobre os lábios de Spock, sem saber ao certo se ele entenderia o gesto, mas sua ação foi rapidamente recompensada. A sensação da boca poucos graus mais fria lhe deu um calafrio. Spock se movia timidamente, mas não demorou a imitar os movimentos do outro. Em nenhum momento Kirk percebeu que havia recomeçado a carícia com a mão direita. Permaneceram assim por tanto tempo quanto o fôlego lhes permitiu.

 

Kirk quebrou também o beijo vulcano, envolvendo a mão direita de Spock com as suas e levando-a até os lábios, para então depositar pequenos beijos na ponta dos dedos.

 

Essa ação quase custou a Spock seu controle, se não fosse pelos anos de disciplina que adquiriu desde que deixou a Enterprise, teria se deixado levar por puro instinto.

 

– Sempre achei que os vulcanos consideravam beijos ilógicos. – declarou com um sorriso.

 

– A boca contém menos bactérias do que as mãos, tornando os beijos humanos mais higiênicos do que um aperto de mãos. Não vejo porque seriam considerados ilógicos. – replicou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

 

Era uma atitude tão típica de Spock que não pode evitar um sorriso.

 

Contudo, o sorriso não durou muito, algo o preocupava. Temia que essa fosse apenas uma felicidade passageira antes de mais sofrimento.

 

– Eu quero que você fique aqui comigo, na Enterprise. – falou em tom sério, mas era um pedido no qual depositava todo o seu coração.

 

– Sempre. – respondeu sem hesitar, e depois de um momento completou. – Você é meu t’hy’la, meu lugar é ao seu lado. Não partirei novamente

 

Kirk reconheceu a palavra vulcana com um sorriso. Era com grande pesar que reconhecia que ainda não dominava o idioma, mas conhecia bem o significado daquela palavra. Vulcanos não falam de amor, é contra a filosofia deles, mas a palavra podia ser adequadamente traduzida como alma-gêmea. Talvez isso fosse melhor do que uma declaração de amor, porque sabia que esse não era um título concedido de forma leviana.

 

\- Então, que tal uma partida de xadrez? – sugeriu sentindo que o peso de todas as preocupações o abandonara.

 

\- Eu ficaria contente.

 

A resposta o surpreendeu da melhor forma possível, na melhor das hipóteses esperava um “isso seria aceitável”. Indicou a mesa onde o tabuleiro já estava montado com um sorriso.

 

E por algumas horas, eles foram tudo o que existia e nada mais no universo importava.

**Author's Note:**

> Sei que a ideia é clichê, mas já tinha escrito isso faz um tempo e hoje resolvi postar para celebrar o dia de K/S.


End file.
